polaroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Polaroid 600 Instant Film
Just like the camera it goes with, 600 film is straightforward and easy to use. It comes in classic color and black & white versions, as well as a range of special editions, so there’s always a new way to put your life on film. Polaroid 600 Instant Film was released in 1983 alongside the very first Polaroid 600 instant camera. Variants *'Polaroid 600 Color Film' - The original product of the Polaroid 600 film family. Our Color 600 film is the original format instant film for vintage Polaroid 600 cameras (though it works with i-Type cameras too). It captures your photos in a rich spectrum of color, texture and tone, and frames them in that iconic white border which makes every Polaroid a cultural icon. Every photo it creates is unique; unpredictable, imperfect, and impossible to reproduce. And as for what goes in the picture? We leave that part up to you. *'Polaroid 600 Color Film and Color Frames:' - The Color Frames Edition is a fun little update to our original Color 600 film. You get the same rich, textured photos as the classic film, but each photo has a different color border – red, green, purple, and more. It's great for parties and kids' events, and you never know which color you're going to get next. Well, there's a secret, of course, but why spoil the fun? *'Polaroid 600 Black and White Film': - Introduced in 1985. *'Polaroid 600 Black and White Film and Color Frames' *'Polaroid 600 Color Film and Gold Frames' - Family reunions, festive celebrations, cocktail parties and amateur dance-offs – there are some things you just have to get on film. So why not give that extra special moment a bit of sparkle? With this special edition film for 600 cameras, you can create classic color photos with a dazzling gold colored frame. So whether it’s their first day at school, first prize in the contest or the first day of the rest of your life, you can make it one to remember. As for the diamond edition, we’re working on it, but it keeps breaking our cameras. *'Polaroid 600 Color Film and Silver Frames' - Family reunions, festive celebrations, cocktail parties and amateur dance-offs – there are some things you just have to get on film. So why not give that extra special moment a bit of sparkle? With this special edition film for 600 cameras, you can create classic color photos with a shimmering silver colored frame. So whether it’s a wedding day, a promotion, or a baby shower, you can make it one to remember. As for the diamond edition, we’re working on it, but it keeps breaking our cameras. *'Polaroid Blue Film for 600 Duochrome' - There’s no way to improve the simple beauty of black & white. Or is there? Our Duochrome film is classic two-tone, with a twist. It’s how you and your Polaroid camera can make a new kind of magic. You choose the subject. This Blue & Black edition film captures it in rich cyan and deep black shades. It’s bold, the way instants should be. It may surprise you, this true blue world. Plus it has a matte black frame for added drama. Imagine your next portrait or cityscape. Or don’t, and just shoot. *'Polaroid Pink Film for 600 Duochrome' - There’s no way to improve the simple beauty of black & white. Or is there? Our Duochrome film is classic two-tone, with a twist. It’s how you and your Polaroid camera get to create a new kind of magic. You find the subject. This Pink & Black edition film captures it in dusky magenta and rich black shades. It’s daring, the way instants should be. It might surprise you, this rose-colored world. And it has a matte black frame for extra emphasis. Imagine your next landscape or portrait. Or don’t, and just shoot. Product Image Gallery File:Polaroid Color 600 Film.PNG|Color Version File:Polaroid Color Frames Black and White.PNG|Black and White Film with Color Frames File:Polaroid Color 600 GOLD Film.PNG|Color Film with Gold Frames File:Polaroid Color 600 SILVER Film.PNG|Color Film with Silver (Gray) Frames External Links Shop for Polaroid 600 Instant Film Online